Jessica's Vampire's Bite
by Fire-ninja-Yamakaza
Summary: Different view of 'A Vampires Bite' by Test subject 12. Jessica was one of the first humans to mate with a vampire before they took over. Despite her and Sergei's age difference they find themselves connected on a different level than other mates. When Albert brings his mate to the nest Jessica is asked to watch over him and she does since no one was there to help her in the nest.


Vampires bite

Jessica waited impatiently for her mate to come back from escorting his cousin from the mating ceremony. She wanted to show him her new outfit she got for their private collection. It showed off all the recent marks from their love making even though among vampires it was rough. She wore a cloak over her new outfit as she drank her tea and ate some tea cakes. Jessica looked out over the beautiful garden that was filled with her favorite flowers from her homeland. They reminded her of how far she had come from being on the reserve she had grown up on. Taking a cake in her mouth she thought about when her mate approached her that was five years.

Jessica had just been in a Russian gun shot out taking many bullets for a girl who chose to step out of the park at that moment. She was in critical care in a drug induced coma for several days to prevent unneeded pain to her. When she was brought out Sergei was sitting beside her playing with her hair. At that time this man was a stranger and she didn't like strangers but he paid no mind to her glare and continued with playing with her strands. Seeing that he was actually letting her time to realize her situation.

Jessica was on a respirator, an IV/blood bag, and about three tubes draining infections from a couple bullet holes in her body. She looked at the man and asked in a weak voice, "Are you death...? You've come to finally take my life?"

The man gave a chuckle before he slowly looked up holding her hair to his mouth revealing his red eyes to her and spoke with a thick Russian accent, "No but some will call us death 's assistant."

Even in her culture of Native Americans there were stories of his kind, creatures of the night, blood drinkers, and red eyed wolves or to what everyone else called them vampires. Jessica took pride at being fearless but these creatures were one of the few things she tried to stay away from. "What...what do you want?"

"It's not what I want it's what I can give you," he told her. "You took a great risk to save that girl. The bullet split your blood put both you and the girl at great risk. You may not know but you joined a vampire, how would you say..., mafia. They hire humans to bring them people who owe them money and are unable to pay them back."

"Oh gods..." Jessica gasped realizing what she had done in the past.

"Now with your injuries," the vampire said interrupting her thoughts before she was caught up in it. "You are dying from them."

"What?" Jessica looked at him shocked and was startled as the man moved closure to her.

"The humans can only prevent the spread of your infection for so long and they didn't catch it in time. What I'm offering you is a clean start and a long life."

"I have to become a vampire?" Jessica asked quietly she didn't want that she rather death take her.

"No," the man chuckled, "I'm Sergei Vladimir, part of the royal family. We will be taking over you world soon, you humans have been destroying our world we share for too long. We are going to ring in your race taking out all the scum and genetic defects where needed. We do not wish to eliminate you humans because we do need humans to live. The Native Americans will be one of the few humans will decided we would leave be since they still believe in coexisting with the world. That is why," at this point Sergei got on top of her and stared into her eyes, "I want you to be my mate."

He let it sink in before he spoke again, "You have a short amount of time to answer before they put you back in the coma and the infection kills you. Willing human mates are more sawed after than other vampires. We can heal our human mates with just an ounce of our blood can bring humans from the brink of death. What do you say Jessica? Be my mate and live among us."

Jessica stared at him calm to much of his surprise and she gave him a surprising question of her own, "That means I have to bend to your will don't I?"

"Yes but you will find it most enjoyable," Sergei answered as he watched the monitor for the sign of her starting to fail.

After a moment Jessica nodded, "My answer is yes."

"I'll be right back my mate."

Sergei got off of her and went to the door speaking to someone outside. Jessica could only think it was other vampires or the doctors waiting outside. She heard the lock click shut and Sergei made his way back to her with a needle in hand that held red liquid inside.

Sergei was on top of her again and looked deep into her eyes, "You won't turn into one of us but you may get some of your powers from time to time. And...this will hurt."

Jessica nodded and closed her eyes before whimpering at the feel of one of her wound being penetrated by the needle. The sound of the heart monitor and the respiration machine sped up was music to her mate. Sergei had to hold back the desire to claim Jessica as his mate as her face turned from calm to pain. He was a sadomasochist he loved seeing and feeling the pain during love acts and Jessica seemed like the mate to do that for him. Unable to hold back as he saw her body trying to push out the tube he reached down and grasped one.

Jessica looked at him scared realizing what he was about to do. "No...ugh! Stop!"

Sergei leaned down and whispered, "I have to pull out the tubes...you're still human and they're covered with the infection."

With that he slowly pulled them out causing Jessica to scream and cry out in pain. Sergei let the first tube drop to the ground before moving to the next one as he heard the doctors and nurses outside trying to get past his guards to get to the patient. The Russian man did the same to the next tube and smelled Jessica becoming aroused. If the young woman had known that during the bonding like this a vampire mate could change their human mate's arousal trigger to suit them she would've told him to take them out first. He pulled down his pants and moved his heavy trench coat to the side before moving up her hospital gown up.

Sergei grasped her hip with one hand and thrusted his thick length inside of her making her cry out in pleasure as her wounds began to heal. He slowly pulled out the tube as he thrusted inside of his mate now sealing their mating with his internally scent marker to warn other vampires to stay away from her.

Jessica cried out and arched as her vampire mate pumped into her body giving her pain and pleasure she never thought would be possible. The healing wounds added to the pain but really made her cry out was Sergei lifting up her gown further covering her face after he pulled out the last tube. The moving of her gown revealed her large breasts and he grabbed one to begin to suck on it eagerly. When he came up he panted for air above her he used the wall for support just watching Jessica's body move with his thrusts. The bed banged the wall with each thrust and scream his mate gave. Sergei moaned as her muscles tightened around him signaling she was close to climax. Wanting to see her face Sergei tore her gown in half and kissed her deeply which she returned with just as much strength. Just like that with one rough stroke Jessica pulled back and screamed out her pleasure as she tightened around Sergei at her climax.

Sergei had to bite his lips at her clenching trying hold off his climax just a bit longer. He lasted a few thrusts before coming inside of his mate making her cry out again as his hot sticky cum hit her walls. Jessica was completely exhausted by the time Sergei pulled out that she didn't notice him wrap her in his coat and stole her away into the night.

"What are you thinking about petal?" Sergei asked as he appeared beside Jessica as he dove his fingers into her naked wet pussy under her cloak.

Jessica cried out in both pleasure and surprise coming back to reality as her mate's fingers drove inside her hole. She moaned and panted out, "Ser...gei... You're...back..."

"Yes and my cousin has a mate he won't be up for a while...probably tomorrow night. I would like you to show him the nest."

"Yes...oooooh...master..." Jessica answered.

"For now though...I need your body."

"Anything you wish mate..."


End file.
